<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malfunctions by HornySheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223265">Malfunctions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornySheep/pseuds/HornySheep'>HornySheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Data's Emotion Chip (Star Trek), Emotional Data (Star Trek), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Face-Sitting, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Data (Star Trek), Lesbians in Space, Misunderstandings, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornySheep/pseuds/HornySheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Data’s been experiencing some unusual malfunctions as of late, and they seem to be connected to a certain engineer.</p><p>The addition of her new emotion chip certainly isn’t helping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data/Geordi La Forge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Malfunctions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileshhh/gifts">smileshhh</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, the e in Geordie is meant to be there lol.</p><p>Haven't proofread this but you know, fuck it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the fusion of the emotion chip into her neural net, Data had been experiencing some strange dreams. She couldn’t recall any details, but often she had woken up to an emotion she could only describe as flustered. Remnants of them remained, replaying at inappropriate work hours, out of her control. Brown skin. Plump lips. Long black curls bouncing in perfect tandem with one another. </p><p>Data snapped out of her thoughts, an internal systems error alerting her of processor temperatures exceeding normal values. </p><p>Spot was staring at her, eyes wide and questioning Data’s behaviour. “Do not worry Spot, it is just a minor malfunction.” Data smiled at her cat, running her fingers through Spot’s soft ginger fur. </p><p>Spot didn’t look convinced, and a small spark of emotion Data has come to recognize as guilt sparked within her. She didn’t want to worry her pet, but similar malfunctions had been occurring more and more frequently. Data knew she had to discuss these with someone on the crew, and logically Geordie would be the obvious answer. Data momentarily considered the option once more but decided that it would not be an ideal decision. She had since the beginning of her problems calculated the most probable cause of her “glitches”, and the only common denominator linking the malfunctions were thoughts about and the presence of a certain chief engineer.</p><p>Now, Data was by no means claiming to be an expert on these matters. The chip made her feel emotions, not understand them. With her limited knowledge on the subject, the only conclusion she could draw was that it was some sort of empathic response that she could not experience prior to the emotion chip. The malfunctions were far from pleasant, which could only mean that Geordie did not feel any kind of pleasant feelings towards her. When Data first came to this conclusion, she felt guilt so strong surge through her circuits that she had to momentarily excuse herself from the bridge during her shift. Earning odd looks from her colleagues certainly didn’t help her compose herself.</p><p>Thinking back on her relationship with the engineer to find assurance, trying to prove to herself that she was simply misinterpreting the situation, Data only found more evidence to support that Geordie was discontent in their friendship. Ever since the emotion chip fused onto her neural net, Geordie had been acting strangely around her. She had avoided looking at Data when they spoke, instead gazing at the floor or other crewmembers in proximity. Perhaps Geordie rather wanted to converse with other people, had Data been holding her back socially? Data felt the guilt cloud her systems once again.<br/>
Data sat down on the edge of her bed, ruffling the neat sheets. Geordie had been “unable to attend” many of their shared lunches as of late. The excuses had certainly seemed believable at the time, but there were a lot of mysterious and unexplained issues with the warp core. Had Geordie been lying? Data let her usually neat shoulder-length hair fall out of place, not bothering to fix it. Had she missed more signs? Data had been aware of Geordie’s unusual bodily responses around her after the insertion of the emotion chip. Geordie’s temperature would unexplainably rise, together with what Data could recognize as blushing.</p><p>It all clicked; Geordie was embarrassed of Data. Of course, Geordie was expecting Data to finally understand that their friendship was more one-sided than she previously thought. And when Data did not pick up on this, Geordie would obviously have felt shame over Data’s oblivious behaviour.</p><p>Data was pulled out of her thoughts by Spot, meowing at her feet and looking expectantly up at her owner. An internal system error once again alerted Data about rising temperatures, her pulse was rapid and her breathing short and irregular. Her thermal control system was working hard to not overheat her. These simply could not be normal emotional responses, they had to be malfunctions, they just had to be! This was one instance where Data did not want her initial answer to be correct.</p><p>Data stood up hastily. Spot scurried away, avoiding her upset owner. She followed her owner across the room with hurried steps towards the door. Data stopped suddenly, she was set on going down to engineering, but who was she going to ask for help when she got there? Talking to Geordie was certainly out the question. Maybe she could ask one of the lower ranked engineers? It wasn’t ideal. After all, no one knew Data’s circuitry better thank the chief of engineering. But Data would rather deactivate than look Geordie in the eyes right now. Deciding to take her chances that a low-ranking engineer would agree to help her, she stepped out of her quarters. Uncharacteristically not adjusting her hair or sheets before leaving.</p><p>Arriving at engineering too quickly to form a semblance of a plan, she simply stood at the entrance, scanning the room for a suitable engineer. A glimpse of someone working in the back of the room, seemingly repairing something behind a panel. Data decided to take her chance, maybe the back of engineering would shield her from questioning eyes. She hurried around the warp-core, but as she rounded it and approached the end of the main room, she was stopped right in her tracks. </p><p>The world slowed down. Strong bare arms. Sleeves rolled up, exposing defined muscles glistening with beads of sweat. A large nimble hand worked its way through thick charcoal curls, pushing them back on broad shoulders. The engineer’s weighty bosom covered by the thin, breathable fabric of her uniform. Her plump midsection leading down to ample hips. No doubt framing soft thighs and strong calves… </p><p>“Data? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were, staring at me.” Geordie had turned around, waving one of her hands trying to get Data’s attention. </p><p>“I- I am sorry Geordie. I appear to have been, lost in thought. I did not mean to, to interrupt” Data stuttered out, her system once again reacting to the engineer’s proximity. She decided to forget about her original plan and return to her quarters again. Data would much rather live with the unexplained malfunctions than be confronted by her friend.</p><p>Data proceeded by turning towards the exit, taking a few unsteady steps. Geordie grabbed her upper arm, stopping her in her tracks. </p><p>“Hey now, why the rush?” Geordie turned Data around, pulling her back towards herself. “I think- I think we need to have a talk Data,” she continued, fiddling with the hyperspanner in her other hand. </p><p>“I- I don’t-“ Data felt something akin to panic. “I don’t know if that would be such a good idea.”</p><p>“Why? Please Data, it’s kind of important,” Geordie said, confused but insistent. </p><p>Data scoured her thoughts, desperately trying to find a way she could remove herself from the situation and failing. She could either run away, only delaying the confrontation. Or she could comply with Geordie’s wishes, and exit the uncomfortable situation as quickly as possible. It was clear what the logical solution was.</p><p>“Alright Geordie, what did you wish to talk about?” Data said. Newfound determination in her voice. </p><p>“I would prefer not to talk about it here. It’s kind of a- a sensitive subject.” A blush creeped up on Geordie’s cheeks. “How about we head to my quarters instead, I really don’t want anyone to overhear,” she resumed, averting her eyes from Data.</p><p>Geordie took Data’s hand, leading her out of engineering. The walk to Geordie’s quarters was the same distance it had always been, but even though Data knew this, it felt unusually long. Their usual chatter absent, leading to a tense atmosphere between them.</p><p>Arriving at their destination didn’t ease the nervousness clouding the air. The two women sat on opposite sides of Geordie’s table, facing one another. Neither seemed to want to speak. Data was staring at the carpet flooring while Geordie fidgeted in her seat.</p><p>“I was just thinking- “ “I believe I have a-“ They both started, interrupting one another. </p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Geordie smiled. “You first, my thing can wait.”</p><p>Data paused for a moment. Now that she could finally voice her issues, she found no such words to do so. Where should she begin? Maybe telling Geordie everything at once would ease the pressure in her chest.</p><p>“Alright. Well, I initially wanted to inform you of some recent malfunctions I have been experiencing. But I realized that you-“ Data started.</p><p>“Hold on, malfunctions?” Geordie interrupted. </p><p>“Yes, correct. As I was saying, I concluded that you might not be the ideal person to consult. As I have gathered that these malfunctions are more frequent while I am in your presence. I have also calculated from our interactions since the addition of the emotion chip to my neural net, that you do not wish to associate with me.” Data continued, eyes landing everywhere except Geordie’s face.</p><p>“What!? Don’t wish to associate with you? Data, what are you talking about!?” Geordie seemed confused, something Data had not anticipated nor expected. “Who gave you that impression?” The engineer continued, trying to catch Data’s eyes with her visor.</p><p>“You, Geordie.” Data stated, matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Me!? What hav-“ Geordie swallowed past the lump in her throat. “What have I done to make you think that?”</p><p>Data was confused, had Geordie not recognized the implication of her recent behaviour? Maybe she would better understand if Data explained it to her.</p><p>“You have been avoiding me ever since the incident with the emotion chip. You no longer wish to have lunch with me, we rarely talk to one another during our shifts, you seem to want to be anywhere else but with me when we talk, and you have elevated body temperature readings while speaking to me. The only logical conclusion is that you no longer wish to continue our friendship.“ </p><p>Geordie only stared at her, silence filling the room once more, something Data could only interpret as understanding. Even though the dreaded conversation was over, Data did not feel the relief she expected. The empty feeling inside her chest only seemed to grow with Geordie’s unreadable expression. Data was almost ready to stand up and leave, but then,</p><p>A chuckle. </p><p>The small sound was quickly followed by more. Geordie was laughing. At her?</p><p>“If you intend to embarrass me further, know that you are succeeding,” Data disbelievingly stuttered out. If she could blush, she had no doubt that even her ears would be red. </p><p>Data’s inner musings were interrupted by a hand grabbing her thigh. Geordie stared at her, bent forward in her seat. </p><p>The engineer let out a breath. “Oh.” A beat filled with silence. “You really had me worried there, Data.” Her voice slightly shaking as she spoke.</p><p>Geordie proceeded to reach up a hand and remove her visor, placing it on the table, and catching Data’s attention in the process. Data looked up; Geordie’s pale eyes were glistening with unshed tears.</p><p>“Geordie! Why are you crying?” Data hastily spoke, concern lacing her words.</p><p>“Data, you dork. I’m crying because I love you.” Geordie laughed, drying her eyes with a trembling hand.</p><p>It felt as if every system within Data’s body simultaneously stopped, a feeling akin to someone suddenly rousing you from sleep. She blinked, trying to gather herself, only managing to continue staring into Geordie’s eyes. </p><p>“Data, I didn’t- Please say something. Anything?” Geordie reached her hand to the table once more, picking up her visor and securing it onto her face.</p><p>“I- But, your behaviour-“ Data was at a loss for words. She thought over the past couple of weeks once more, as she had already done a thousand times over. Of course, there had always been the miniscule chance that Geordie was displaying the typical behaviour of an infatuated human. Data had never given this any though, after all, who could ever love her? She was just an android, emotionally inferior to humans. As so many had reminded her under her lifetime. Could her malfunctions really be love? An emotion Data had never even dared to dream of feeling.</p><p>“Why me,” Data finally muttered out, eyes once again falling to the floor. </p><p>Geordie looked at her like she had asked if the sky is blue. “Why you, are you kidding me? Data, you’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met!” </p><p>“I am just an android, someone as astounding as you deserves better, Geordie.” Data hesitantly looked up, her brown hair hanging in front of her face.</p><p>Geordie smiled fondly. “You’re not just an android, Data. You’re twice the woman I’ll ever be, I couldn’t even list everything I love about you if I tried.”</p><p>“I don’t- I’m not sure I understand.” Data stared intensely at her companion.</p><p>Data wasn’t sure how, but they had inched closer to one another during their conversation, knees touching. She could almost feel Geordie’s bated breath on her face. </p><p>Geordie reached a hand up and cupped Data’s face, moving closer. “Then let me show you.”</p><p>Data was alerted of several system errors, displaying the usual elevated temperatures and straining processors.</p><p>She ignored them.</p><p>Geordie leaned forward, capturing Data’s soft and supple lips with her own. Data grasped Geordie’s shoulders, pulling her close onto her own lap. Geordie pulled away, looking at Data as if seeking confirmation. Data leaned forwards once more, placing her mouth upon Geordie’s jaw. Her mouth capturing the engineer’s smooth skin, following her jawline up to her ear.</p><p>“Haah.., Data…” Geordie hung her head back, letting thick curls spill across her broad shoulders.</p><p>One of Data’s hands found its way down to Geordie’s groin, carefully stroking her through the thin fabric of her uniform. Geordie shivered, returning her plump red lips to Data’s mouth, kissing her with renewed vigour. Data pushed down harder on Geordie’s wet, pulsating crotch, she writhed and gasped in response to Data’s grasp. Data in return felt herself getting slick, an intoxicating heat spreading through her body. </p><p>“Mmm… We should- The bed.” Geordie panted, voice gravely with lust. </p><p>Data nodded, moving her hands underneath Geordie, grasping her cheeks playfully. Geordie nuzzled her head into the android’s neck in response, teasingly sucking on Data’s clavicle, she answered by arching herself into Geordie’s touch. She carried Geordie to the bed with ease, fully utilizing her strength, carefully placing her down on the velvety sheets. Data made a mental note to store the memory of how Geordie looked sprawled underneath her. Her long locks stretching out on the pillow, framing Geordie’s face like she was the goddess of the sun itself.  </p><p>“You have no idea how many times I’ve pictured you like this,” Geordie spoke, trailing her hand down Data’s chest.</p><p>“I’ve dreamt of you in a similar fashion as well.” Geordie smirked. Data gently grabbed her companion’s hand, sensually kissing her palm. </p><p>Data proceeded by slowly unzipping Geordie’s work uniform, pulling it over her head. Revealing her plump abdomen and her voluptuous breasts, straining the fabric of her undergarment. Data hastily removed that article of clothing as well, longing to see Geordie’s bare chest. Geordie had already pushed of her own pants, leaving her in only her underwear. Data’s pupils widened at the sight, taking it all in. Her breath shaky, clouded with lustfulness. Before Data had the chance to even move her hand towards Geordie, she was roughly pushed down on the bed.</p><p>“Not so fast there, lovergirl.” Geordie had switched positions with her, straddling Data’s midsection with her heavyset thighs. </p><p>Geordie was slowly grinding on her, their two sexes stimulated by the resulting friction. Data gasped, arching her back and lifting her legs towards Geordie, craving her touch. Data looked up at Geordie’s darkened silhouette through half-lidded eyes, feeling her companion’s hands unzip her uniform in return. Data grasped the sheets beneath her as Geordie slowly removed her unfastened bra with her teeth. Tongue teasingly sticking out, grazing one of Data’s nipples. </p><p>“Geordie, please,” Data gasped out, her body longing for the engineer’s touch. </p><p>This was seemingly all Geordie needed to hear as she lowered her mouth onto one of Data’s perky breasts. Data’s eyes practically rolled into the back of her head as Geordie’s skilful tongue flicked across her erect nipple. She felt one of Geordie’s hands enter her underwear, fingers teasing her slick folds.</p><p>“Already so wet, for me? How sweet,” Geordie teased. She lowered her head and playfully circled Data’s bellybutton with her wet tongue. Descending her head further down, Geordie carefully bit down on Data’s underwear, dragging the garment down the android’s slim legs and dropping it of the bed.</p><p>“Hmm… I need you Geordie,” Data moaned, bucking her hips towards Geordie’s face, her pleasure centre begging for more stimulation. </p><p>“Your wish is my command.” Geordie turned around, sitting on Data’s chest. She lowered her head once more, placing her mouth above Data’s pulsating sex. She could practically taste the android’s arousal. </p><p>Geordie let her tongue slide in between the wet folds, circling Data’s clit lasciviously. With one hand placed on the android’s thigh, she carefully utilized the other to tease Data’s opening.</p><p>“Ahh… Yes, Geordie! Please,” Data shouted. Her hands gripped Geordie’s cheeks roughly, pulling the engineer’s underwear off. </p><p>In her lustful need to please her companion, she forced Geordie’s thighs closer onto herself, enough for her mouth to reach the plump and glossy lips situated between them. Data didn’t waste any time, she hungrily mouthed Geordie’s sex, breathing in her musky scent. </p><p>Geordie moaned and bucked her hips, surprised at Data’s initiative. She gently stretched Data’s opening, three fingers stimulating the rough flesh inside. Simultaneously capturing Data’s clit with her lips, forcefully sucking on the erect bulb, drawing multiple short-breathed moans out of the android. </p><p>“Geordie, I- I believe I’m about to,” Data panted out in between breaths, still lapping at Geordie’s swollen sex.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, cum for me Data, I want to taste all of you,” Geordie stuttered out, her own release closing in. She pressed her hand down harder inside Data, coaxing her on. </p><p>Data tensed and grasped Geordie’s plump thighs harder. Her orgasm blinding her system with pleasure more powerful than she had ever felt. She violently bucked her hips against Geordie, her release no doubt coating the engineer’s face. Just when Data was getting ready to lay her head down, Geordie placed her weight upon her.</p><p>“Mmm… Not quite done yet,” Geordie moaned out, pinning data onto the bed. </p><p>Geordie started to grind her sex on Data’s face, her breaths coming out in short moans. Data eagerly responded, sticking her tongue into the dripping folds. Geordie pressed herself down on the android, her moans increasing in volume. Data was entranced, Geordie’s body moving in an almost hypnotic manner. Her heavy breasts and plump midsection bouncing in tandem with her sweet moans.</p><p>“Ah, Data! I’m going to-“ Geordie’s sentence was cut short as she cried out in ecstasy. Her body tensing and her thighs tightening their grip around Data as she climaxed.</p><p>Geordie turned around, facing Data, before collapsing onto the bed next to her. Data moved closer, pulling the sheets partly over both of them. Geordie gathered Data’s hand into her own, interlocking their fingers. </p><p>“I hope my performance was satisfactory for you, Geordie,” Data said with a lowered voice, looking lovingly at Geordie.</p><p>“Satisfactory?” Geordie cupped Data’s face with her other hand. “Data, that was the most amazing sex I’ve ever had,” she continued, chuckling. </p><p>“You exceeded my expectations as well, Geordie. Even if this is my first time experiencing real sexual pleasure.”</p><p>“Well, that’s good to hear.” Geordie laughed. “Now that I’m thinking about it, you are glowing more than you usually do,” she continued.</p><p>Data momentarily looked down at herself, half-expecting to see her skin glowing. “It is only logical that you are the cause,” Data said fondly.</p><p>Geordie blushed, moving her hand from Data’s cheek to rake her fingers through the android’s dishevelled hair. She yawned and stretched her legs, feeling tiredness threatening to take over.</p><p>“I love you, Data. And as much as I’m enjoying this pillow talk, I think we both need some rest.” </p><p>“I love you as well, Geordie.” Data leaned forwards and kissed her engineer softly, removing Geordie’s visor and placing it on the nightstand. </p><p>“Goodnight, Data.” Geordie pulled the taller woman towards herself, tangling their legs together and resting her head on the android’s chest. </p><p>“Goodnight, Geordie.” Data pressed herself closer, observing Geordie’s peaceful and relaxed face for a couple minutes before turning on her dream-program.</p><p>---</p><p>No one on the crew mentioned the two women’s mix up in clothing the next day, but two officers on the bridge shared a knowing look between them.  </p><p>“You owe me a trip to Risa, Worf!”</p><p>“Shut up, Riker.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment if you enjoyed reading this! I appreciate them a lot!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>